


Wedding Probelms

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: At the rehearsal dinner, for Laurel and his wedding Oliver runs into one Felicity Smoak.





	

**Hey guys**

**So I got another plot bunny and one I decided to write up since I haven't had time to really work on anything else.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A dance hall in a building at Star City

Oliver in a black suit and tie, is making his way through the crowd. It's been a crazy day as this morning he woke up and had memories of another life, Laurel and Tommy were dead along with his parents. The craziest part was apparently after getting ship wrecked on an island, he returned home to become a vigilante called the Green Arrow and inspired a whole generation of heroes.

Or maybe that was his real life and this is his false one? Oliver's not sure but right now he doesn't care. Through it still feels like something is missing or maybe it's just his nerves. Robert and Malcolm both said they were nervous before marrying their respective wives.

"Hello, Oliver" a female with blonde hair and a blue dress said, while touching his arm.

"Yes, do I know you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm Felicity Smoak and yes you do. I used to work for your company" the woman said, with a smile.

"Oh, that Felicity Smoak" Oliver said, remembering but coldly adds "The one I had fired for her ego problems of thinking she ran the place with spending too much time watching soap operas, and stalking issues. You need to leave."

Before Felicity can respond, Oliver turns around and walks over to the bar where Laurel who's in an orange dress and Diggle in his typical business suit are talking.

"Who was that?" Diggle asked, towards his friend.

"Just a former employee I fired" Oliver replied.

"You ever date her?" Laurel asked, curious and no jealously.

"No, she was never my type" Oliver said.

"I love you" Laurel said, grinning.

"Love you to" Oliver replied with briefly kissing Laurel on the lips.

"The wedding starts in an hour, so I think Sara and Laurel need some time to get ready" Diggle said.

"Learn that the hard way?" Oliver asked, a light smile.

"At Lyla and mine's marriage, I did" Diggle replied.

"I'll see you around" Laurel said, with giving a grin before walking off.

"I'll see you at the alter" Oliver replied.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Why did I write this up? In the upcoming Arrow crossover episode Oliver is going in like a dream life of never getting on the Queen's Gambit and going to be marrying Laurel.**

**I ended up hearing about how some Olicty shippers, of how they might be having Oliver cheating on Laurel with Felicity to make the unbelievable romance come together.**

**So I started to get a few ideas and this was born out of both the description for the 100th episode and the Olicty stuff.**

**Until next time**


End file.
